Conventionally, a terminal connector that is connected to an end of an electric wire disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as an example of such a kind. The terminal connector comprises a crimping portion that is to be crimped onto a conductor exposed from an end of a covered electric wire so as to surround the conductor.
An oxide layer is formed on a surface of the conductor, and the oxide layer is interposed between the conductor and the crimping portion. This may increase a contact resistance between the conductor and the crimping portion.
In the prior art, recesses (serrations) are formed on an inner side (a side closer to the conductor) of the crimping portion. The recesses continuously extend in a direction crossing to an extending direction of the conductor in a state in that the crimping portion is crimped onto the conductor. A plurality of recesses are aligned along the extending direction of the conductor.
When the crimping portion is crimped onto the conductor of the electric wire, the conductor is pressed against the crimping portion so as to be plastically deformed in the extending direction of the conductor. Then, the oxide layer formed on the surface of the conductor rubs against opening edges of the recesses and removed therefrom. Then, the surface of the conductor emerges and comes in contact with the crimping portion. This reduces a contact resistance between the conductor and the terminal connector.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-10-125362